


Who Evil Thinks

by Morbane



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark, Dreams, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Size Kink, ToT: Extra Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane
Summary: Bruce's dreams are rarely simple or innocent. Usually, he doesn't judge himself for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaesaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaesaria/gifts).



Bruce Wayne pays attention to his dreams. They tell him things he didn't know he knew. They guide his hunches. They rarely steer him wrong.

They also display his own issues to him in technicolor glory, but, well. They're dreams. His subconscious multitasks. What his dreams tell him about _himself_ are the least interesting part of the message.

And anyway, he would never have survived in the roles he set for himself if he hadn't learned how to refuse blame for the things he can't control. His dreams are lucid, but not _that_ lucid. They're still _dreams_.

So sometimes he wakes from a vision with a cock stiff against the sheets. Sometimes, he wakes with tears in the corners of his eyes. Sometimes he wakes up angry.

And he moves on.

This one, though. This one gets under his skin.

It's a dream about Superman, just as Bruce last saw him, in his cape and insignia. In the dream, he isn't hovering above the city. He's very much grounded. In fact, he's chained up in a cave. He's kneeling. Bruce stands before him.

There's something to think about there - how well the dream conjures up the planes of the alien's face, how clear his eyes are. Bruce didn't get that from a hovering silhouette. Has he been this close to Superman in some other guise?

Awake, Bruce wonders what chains could hold this being. In the dream, it doesn't concern him. 

In the dream, Superman isn't trying to get free. 

The chains pull his legs and arms apart. He's indifferent to the discomfort. He's indifferent, too, to the blows Bruce is raining down on him. In the dream, Superman's eyes fall half-closed as Bruce punches him, punishing him for his crimes. The strongest reaction Bruce gets out of him is resignation. 

There's pleasure in having the alien at his mercy. But it bleeds away when confronted with Superman's vast patience. It's unfair that Bruce's full fury has no effect on him, when the alien's casual gesture can destroy a street.

Then, in the dream, Bruce loses his own patience. He picks up a primitive tool, an adze of green stone that catches the light somehow. He slashes Superman across the chest with it, cutting easily through the alien's clothing and deep into his flesh.

At that, Superman looks up, gasping with the pain. It isn't enough for Bruce. He does it again.

Even in the dream, he knows he's gone too far. In the dream, he tries to rewind, and stop himself, but he can't. His anger and his control have parted ways. 

This would never happen in a real encounter, he tells himself - and not just because he knows of no weapon that could do this to Superman, nothing to substitute for the dream's cartoonish green stone. He would never maim his enemy for the satisfaction of doing it. But in his dream, his sadism is infinite. And sexual. In his dream, the power he's exercising is most definitely turning him on.

It's not this part that disturbs him. It's the next part.

Superman took the first wound as if he knew he deserved it. At the third, his eyes harden. He snaps the chains from their anchors as if they are nothing but Mardi Gras beads. Even so, his control is so precise that Bruce doesn't have to duck the flying ends. Superman pulls the restraints off his own wrists and ankles as casually as if he's merely getting undressed.

It's not a random association. 

Superman advances on him.

In some versions of the dream, Bruce is snivelling, cowering, utterly pathetic here. If he indulges himself in self-analysis, what he's seeing is his fear that one day he does confront Superman up close, and this is what will happen. The inexorability of the superman will reduce him to something much less than a man. He'll die that way.

Other versions of the dream are more difficult to forgive himself for.

In the version that's been recurring lately, he doesn't cower. He meets Superman's eyes and says, "Please." But he's not asking for mercy.

He's asking - begging - for exactly what happens next. For Superman's eyes to go red and rake Bruce's body with his laser vision, leaving him naked in front of the alien, burned all over in long, precise lines. For Superman to lay him down on the ground, push his legs apart, and pull away the last scraps of his clothing. 

Bruce's cock is still hard. Harder, now.

Superman kneels above him. His blood drips on to Bruce's chest. He frees his cock, jerks Bruce's hips up, and then pushes inexorably in.

It's immediately too much, and yet it isn't. Bruce has fucked and been fucked bareback before, and not always enjoyed the experience. His dreaming mind draws on the least pleasant of his memories for the scene that's unfolding now. The pressure. The raw, stinging rub of friction, despite the slowness. He twitches involuntarily away. One hand splayed across his chest locks him in place. Superman's fingers are curved slightly, relaxed, but they barely allow Bruce's chest to expand with his panting breaths.

He eases out just as awfully, just as slowly, to allow for another, faster thrust, scraping past already protesting nerves. Bruce feels a wave of nausea. His ass is on fire with the pain.

Superman's eyes are locked on to Bruce as he drives his huge cock into him, drags it out of him. Again and again, slowly, thoroughly. Everything is deliberate. He is precisely in control of both of them.

In the dream, despite Bruce's responsive whimpers, the pain retreats. His body adjusts. The pressure is turning into pleasure.

Bruce gives in to that too. He struggles up on to one arm, and Superman lets him. With his other hand, Bruce reaches for his own cock. He strokes himself in time with Superman's thrusts.

The Man of Steel fucks him as methodically as a machine. His expression is calm, patient, remote.

In some versions of the dream, Superman doesn't even come. He fucks Bruce until Bruce comes, and just keeps going, until Bruce is writhing from pain and from oversensitivity. Then he gets up and walks away. In other versions, he comes and Bruce comes right after. In some, he comes and stops and leaves Bruce begging.

There's a lot of begging in this dream.

Whether or not he orgasms in the dream, Bruce always wakes up right on the brink of it; if he doesn't beg aloud, it's because there's no one there to beg. 

He lies with the sheets twisted around him. Sometimes he waits out his need. Sometimes he rubs one off right away. 

It doesn't bother him that he dreams of beating Superman into a pulp. That anger is justified and real, even if he expresses himself in sanitized forms while awake.

It doesn't bother him that he dreams of going too far, of inviting reprisal. Wondering where the line is, and if he'll draw it the same place today that he did yesterday - that's part of being the man in the cowl. That fear is far older than Superman. Of course he dreams - hopes - that on the day he snaps, hurts someone for no reason other than he can, that person is the one living creature the Batman can't destroy.

It doesn't even bother him that he dreams of being overpowered. That's what Superman _is_. The unstoppable force. But - 

It shouldn't be a fantasy, that he loses control and Superman doesn't, that Superman returns care for violence, giving him exactly what he asks for and no more. 

He shouldn't _want_ Superman to be perfect, justified, _right_.

That's everyone else's fantasy.

He's supposed to be the one who can see the rust over the steel, the chinks in the armour. He's supposed to be the one who remembers Superman's mistakes. Not the one who wants to _be_ one of Superman's mistakes.

The existence of Superman is a reason to keep fighting. It shouldn't be a reason to give in.


End file.
